L'ombre orientale
by Adraen
Summary: A l'aube du quatrième âge, alors que les peuples libres de la Terre du Milieu célèbrent leur victoire en se reconstruisant lentement, une nouvelle menace à l'Est s'élève en secret, et l'avenir de la Terre du Milieu se retrouve entre les mains d'un demi-elfe tourmenté par son parentage. [Participation au Secret Santa 2018 du Collectif NoName - Cadeau pour Syrene-T]


**Et le champion des deadlines frappe encore ;)** **Techniquement, j'ai terminé ce texte le 31 à 23h30, donc ça compte.**

 **Bon, Syrene-T, voilà ton cadeau ! J'espère que ça te plaira, c'est une idée que j'avais eu il y a longtemps, mais que je n'ai jamais pris le temps de mettre en oeuvre, donc merci pour ta demande, ça m'a enfin permis de le faire :)**

 **D'un autre côté, ce n'est pas terminé, il reste encore pas mal de trucs que je n'ai pas eu le temps d'écrire, mais je ne pense pas que cela fera plus de trois chapitre une fois fini.**

 **Bonne lecture :)**

* * *

L'ombre orientale

Le quatrième âge de la Terre du Milieu, l'âge des hommes qui commença peu de temps après le couronnement du grand roi Elessar, souverain des deux royaumes réunis du Gondor et d'Arnor, lorsque les porteurs des anneaux de pouvoir encore en vie quittèrent les rivages de la Terre du Milieu pour se rendre en Valinor. Sous le juste et avisé règne du roi Elessar, la sombre cicatrice laissée par Sauron, seigneur du Mordor, s'effaça enfin. Le commerce reprit entre les différentes régions, et des marchands venus de Dale, de la récemment reconstruite Tharbad ou bien des terres du Rohan affluèrent en masse dans les deux capitales, Minas-tirith et Annúminas, apportant avec eux tissus, victuailles et joyaux. La paix et l'abondance régnaient sur toutes les contrées, et la joie remplit le cœur de tous les sujets des royaumes libres de la Terre du Milieu.

Malheureusement, avec la joie vint l'insouciance, et la ferme conviction que le mal avait été défait lors de la guerre des anneaux, ne laissant que quelques bandes éparpillées de pillards sans but ni puissance. Seulement, il n'en était rien. Les serviteurs de Sauron, les ombres de Morgoth, même privés de leurs maîtres, se développaient et prospéraient dans les ténèbres en secret, loin des yeux et des oreilles des hommes, des nains et des rares elfes encore présents.

Les orcs, gobelins ou Uruk, qui constituent depuis toujours le gros des forces du mal, ainsi que leurs cousins les immondes trolls, bien que quelque-peu réduits par leurs pertes lors de la guerre, sont très loin de l'extinction, leurs rangs sont larges et nombreux, et continueront à l'être, car Morgoth, dans sa fourberie, les a dotés d'une grande propension à la reproduction. En effet ces-derniers ont pratiquement compensé leurs morts en l'espace d'une décennie, et leur nombre est toujours grandissant.

Quant aux autres vassaux de Sauron, les orientaux de Rhûn et les hommes d'Umbar et de Harad venus du sud, si ces-derniers ont perdu la quasi-totalité de leurs troupes armées, les hommes de Rhûn, eux, n'avaient envoyé qu'une légion en aide à leur seigneur, ne jugeant pas nécessaire d'envoyer plus de troupe. Ainsi, le gros des troupes de Rhûn survécut à la guerre et s'étaient préparés depuis lors à venger leur ancien dieu. A leur tête se dressa un nouveau roi, plus jeune et plus puissant que le précédent, Khasar, dernier descendant de Khamûl, le second plus puissant des neuf spectres de l'anneau. Khasar était particulièrement ambitieux, et sa force et son habileté n'avaient d'égal que son intelligence, tout cela combiné faisant de lui un véritable génie de l'art de la guerre, lui permettant de réaliser ce que seul son ancêtre Khamûl avait pu réaliser auparavant, la conquête et l'unification d'absolument toutes les tribus des grandes steppes. Sous son joug, le peuple des orientaux se développa plus que jamais, et après seulement une décennie, son regard se tourna à nouveau vers l'Ouest, car enfin il avait les moyens de commencer sa guerre.

En l'an 15 du quatrième âge, alors même que le roi Elessar faisait route vers le Nord et la capitale Annúminas sur les rives du lac Evendim, les espions du grand roi de Rhûn pénétrèrent le Rhovanion. Certains se dirigèrent au Nord vers Dale et Esgaroth, d'autres traversèrent le Rohan pour atteindre les régions d'Eriador tandis que les derniers voyagèrent vers le Sud et le Gondor. Ces agents de l'ombre avaient deux missions. Premièrement, observer les peuples libres de la Terre du Milieu afin de rapporter leurs observations à leur maître, et deuxièmement, contacter par tous les moyens possibles tous les anciens partisans de Sauron.

o0o

C'est en plein cœur de l'Arthedain, à la fin de l'an 15, que notre histoire débute, à l'instant même où la vie d'un orc, connu de ses semblables sous le nom de Dugrat, s'achevait au fil d'une étincelante et aiguisée épée. Ce qui faisait de ce pauvre orc le commencement, ce n'était pas ses qualités, ni même particulièrement son importance et encore moins ses talents, mais plutôt son incroyable propension à la stupidité qui l'avait conduit droit sur la lame d'un ennemi, lui et ses trois compagnons d'infortune. Dans n'importe quelle autre circonstance, cela n'aurait posé aucun problème, après tout, il n'était pas rare qu'un orc meure. Seulement voilà, trois faits rendaient le tout particulièrement inhabituel. Tout d'abord, les quatre orcs avaient été tués en Arthedain, en plein Eriador, endroit où aucun orc, troll ou même warg n'avait été vu depuis le début de l'âge. En second lieu, Dugrat était porteur d'un très intéressant fardeau, une sorte de message inscrit sur un bout de cuir. Et pour finir, les quatre malheureux avaient très mal choisi en ce qui s'agissait de leur adversaire. En effet, le propriétaire de l'épée était un individu des plus singuliers. C'était un demi-elfe portant une tenue de rôdeur du Nord, seul être vivant issu d'une union non consentie entre une elfe et un orc, faisant de lui un monstre aux yeux de son peuple maternel. Il était connu sous le nom de Nehtar et, comme la plupart des elfes, dissimulait sous ses jeunes traits plusieurs siècles de vie sur cette terre. Heureusement pour lui, il n'avait que très peu de signes de son affiliation paternelle, les seuls visibles étant ses pupilles fendues et ses dents pointues, il pouvait ainsi passer incognito avec simplement un masque montant jusque sur son nez et une capuche sur la tête afin de dissimuler ses yeux. Quant à l'aspect mental des choses, Nehtar pouvait là aussi s'estimer chanceux, étant donné qu'il n'avait rien hérité de la violence et la stupidité de son père, ainsi, la seule chose lui rappelant sa filiation était une incommensurable haine vis-à-vis de la race de son géniteur, qu'il s'était juré de faire tout son possible pour l'exterminer.

C'est donc pour ces raisons que, lorsque le demi-elfe croisa le chemin des quatre orcs, il n'hésita pas une seule seconde et les massacra sans le moindre état d'âme. Puisant dans ses connaissances de rôdeur, il entreprit ensuite de les fouiller consciencieusement, après tout, il n'était pas censé y avoir d'orc de ce côté des monts brumeux, et encore moins quatre d'entre eux ayant l'air de vouloir passer inaperçus. C'est ainsi qu'il découvrit le bout de cuir dans une des poches de Dugrat, qu'il déplia précautionneusement avant d'en lire le contenu. Aussitôt, le demi-elfe fronça des sourcils. Le message était rédigé en noir-parler, ce qui n'était pas un problème pour Nehtar, mais il ne s'agissait que de charabia, de mots sans la moindre valeur. De plus, il y avait au sommet du message une série de symboles dont un qui lui semblait terriblement familier, mais dont le sens lui échappait, perdu dans des siècles de connaissances mélangées, tout ce dont il était sûr, c'est que cela n'évoquait rien de bon. Après s'être débarrassé des corps et avoir passé plusieurs heures à cogiter en essayant de faire sortir de sa mémoire les renseignements qu'il recherchait, Nehtar finit par abandonner, ce qu'il cherchait lui resterait inaccessible, enfoui profondément dans sa mémoire. Il lui fallait consulter des documents dans lesquels il était certain de trouver des réponses, or il n'y avait qu'un seul endroit où cela était possible, la cité blanche, Minas-tirith. Non sans avoir pousser quelques profonds soupirs, le demi-elfe se décida et alla préparer ses affaires et son cheval en vue du voyage qui l'attendait.

Dans les jours qui suivirent, un des soupçons du demi-elfe se confirma lorsqu'il tomba à nouveau nez à nez avec une troupe d'orcs, dont il se débarrassa aisément, puis une autre le lendemain, et encore une troisième, jusqu'à ce qu'il comprenne que l'Arthedain, ainsi que les autres régions d'Eriador, grouillaient désormais d'orcs. Il lui fallait se hâter en direction du Gondor.

o0o

Perché sur son grand cheval à la robe aussi noire que celle des anciens destriers des Nazguls, Nehtar contemplait la grande cité blanche de Minas-tirith qui s'élevait quelques kilomètres devant lui. Avec ses murs aussi blancs que hauts, la cité avait fière allure, proprement digne du roi Elessar, mais peu importait pour le demi-elfe, son seul intérêt résidant à l'intérieur des murs de la nouvelle capitale du Gondor, pas dans son architecture. Il relâcha la bride et éperonna sa monture qui s'élança en direction de Minas-tirith.

Quelques instants plus tard, il jouait des coudes dans la foule pour se frayer un passage. Il avait dû laisser son cheval aux étables du niveau inférieur et continuer à pied, ce qui avait eu pour effet de l'irriter. Après s'être rapidement renseigné, il semblait que le roi avait organisé une grande fête, pour une raison ou une autre, et qu'une bonne partie du Gondor et des dirigeants de la terre du milieu s'étaient massés dans la cité blanche au plus grand agacement de Nehtar qui se retrouvait bloqué deux niveaux plus bas que son objectif.

Après presque une heure à tenter d'avancer, sans succès, il décida de passer outre les règles et les lois. Il s'éloigna de la masse d'individus en direction d'un des murs intérieurs et entreprit de l'escalader pour se rendre au niveau supérieur. Son agilité et sa légèreté héritée de son ascendance elfique lui permit d'y parvenir aisément et de recommencer pour l'étage suivant. Malheureusement, le peu de chance qu'il lui restait s'épuisa lorsqu'il se souleva au deuxième niveau. Deux gardes l'interpellèrent et l'entourèrent, la main sur le pommeau de leur épée.

« Halte ! Qui êtes vous et que faisiez vous sur ce mur ?

– Je m'excuse si j'ai franchi quelques limites, commença Nehtar en jouant la carte de la diplomatie, mais je ne suis en aucun cas un criminel.

– C'est difficile à croire sortant de la bouche d'un individu grimpant sur les remparts le jour de l'anniversaire du couronnement du roi, fit l'un des deux, visiblement le plus haut gradé.

– C'est donc pour ça qu'il y a autant de personnes, répondit le demi-elfe d'un ton faussement intéressé. Croyez-moi, je n'étais même pas au courant, je ne fais que me rendre à la bibliothèque.

– Si vous vous rendez à la bibliothèque, pourquoi ne pas avoir emprunté la route comme tout le monde ? Et pourquoi cachez-vous votre visage ?

– Avez-vous vu ladite route ? Si j'y étais resté, je serais arrivé dans la soirée au mieux. Et pour le visage, j'ai une énorme cicatrice gagnée pendant la guerre qui me complexe fortement »

Pris de court par les réponses de Nehtar, les deux gardes s'interrogèrent du regard avant de se retourner vers lui.

« Très bien, on va vous croire, mais on va quand même vous suivre jusqu'à la bibliothèque par précaution.

– Mais je vous en prie, répondit le demi-elfe en dissimulant un léger soupir de soulagement, allons-y dans ce cas »

Le trajet fut aussi court que silencieux, ce qui n'était pas pour déplaire à Nehtar. Ce-dernier fut presque attristé de le voir se terminer, mais le calme et la tranquillité qui régnaient dans la bibliothèque lui étaient mille fois plus attrayant. Il prit donc congé des gardes qui grommelèrent un « Je vous ai à l'œil » avant de s'éloigner et s'engouffra dans le bâtiment, vide ce jour-là. Une fois à l'intérieur, il prit le temps d'adresser un remerciement silencieux au roi Elessar, qui avait rendu la bibliothèque ouverte et libre d'accès à quiconque le souhaitait, ce qui n'était pas le cas sous le règne des régents. La dernière fois que Nehtar était venu, quelques cent-quatre-vingt années plus tôt, il avait dû s'introduire par effraction dans le bâtiment afin de pouvoir consulter les documents qu'il souhaitait. Tout en souriant légèrement en se remémorant les faits, il parcourut les rayons à la hâte, sachant pertinemment où se trouvait son but, puis s'arrêta finalement devant une petite étagère sur laquelle reposaient quelques livres à l'aspect plus miteux et délabrés que les autres autour. Sans même jeter un coup d'œil aux titres, il en saisit plusieurs qu'il entassa dans ses bras avant d'aller les poser sur une des tables de lecture. Il recommença ensuite ce manège plusieurs fois, jusqu'à ce que la table soit recouverte d'épais ouvrages. Constatant la tâche colossale qui l'attendait, le demi-elfe soupira avant de se plonger dans les livres, sachant pertinemment qu'il n'aurait pas sa réponse avant un certain moment.

Quelques heures plus tard, Nehtar avait trouvé ce pourquoi il était venu, et, s'il ne se trompait pas, cela confirmait ses doutes. Ce qui voulait dire qu'il devait parler au roi Elessar au plus vite. Il eut un léger sourire en coin en pensant à deux gardes à qui cela ne plairait pas du tout avant de se relever et de se diriger vers la sortie.

Le demi-elfe avait espéré pouvoir quitter la bibliothèque sans se faire repérer, mais malheureusement, les deux gardes qui l'avaient conduit jusqu'ici était restés dans les parages, et à peine avait-il fait deux pas en direction non pas des niveaux inférieurs, mais bel et bien des niveaux supérieurs que les deux hommes l'avaient interpellé.

« On peut savoir où tu vas ? Fit le premier. Je croyais que tu devais juste aller à la bibliothèque.

– En effet, répondit Nehtar entre ses dents, mais ça c'était avant que trouve ce pour quoi je suis venu, maintenant il faut que je parle au roi.

– Mais bien sûr, fit le second, parce que tu crois peut-être qu'on va te laisser y aller ? Non, tu vas nous suivre bien gentiment, on va t'escorter jusqu'aux portes »

Le demi-elfe grommela intérieurement, il n'avait pas le temps pour ces bêtises, il fallait absolument qu'il voit le roi. Sans leur laisser plus de temps de réflexion, Nehtar saisit de ses mains les têtes des deux hommes et, avec une importante force, les percuta l'une contre l'autre. La vitesse du choc, combinée au poids de leur tête considérablement alourdies par leur casque, fit que les gardes s'effondrèrent aussitôt, assommés sur le coup.

Alors que les deux soldats s'écroulaient dans un grand vacarme, Nehtar pria chaque Valar qu'il connaissait de faire qu'aucun autre garde n'était aux alentours pour entendre.

« Halte-là ! Que se passe-t-il ici ? »

Décidément lesdits Valar n'appréciaient nullement le demi-elfe.

Réprimant un grognement, Nehtar s'élança sans prendre le temps de donner de réponse. Après tout, il était très improbable que qui que ce soit ne le croit après qu'il a assommé deux gardes de la citadelle blanche en plein jour, encore moins s'il ajoutait qu'il devait voir le roi en toute urgence. Non, le demi-elfe savait qu'à partir du moment où il avait accompli ce geste, il ne pouvait plus reculer, il fallait continuer à avancer.

Il prit son élan et bondit en avant lui au moment même où trois autre gardes apparaissaient d'une autre ruelle un peu plus en amont. Il dépassa à toute allure ces-derniers et les perturba suffisamment pour s'offrir quelques précieuses secondes d'avance.

« Qu'est-ce que… Balbutia le chef des nouveaux arrivants en voyant Nehtar surgir sous ses yeux et le dépasser.

Puis il aperçut les deux corps étalés sur le sol et son esprit reconstruisit la scène mentalement, reliant les points pour comprendre le puzzle.

– Après lui ! Hurla-t-il à ses hommes avant de s'élancer à la poursuite de l'intrus. Ne le laissez pas s'échapper ! »

Maudissant une dernière fois les Valar et sa malchance pour faire bonne mesure, Nehtar puisa dans ses forces pour accélérer tout en jetant un coup d'œil derrière lui pour voir où se trouvaient ses poursuivants. Arrivé au bout du niveau, il prit un virage serré pour s'engager dans la pente plus raide menant au suivant qu'il parcourut à la même allure. Mais quelle ne fut pas sa surprise, lorsqu'il atteignit le milieu de ce-dernier, de découvrir que toute la foule n'avait pas pu tenir sur la grande plate-forme du cinquième et dernier niveau de la cité, loin de là même. Tout en évaluant ses chances de réussir à atteindre le sommet en se frayant un passage dans la foule devant lui, le demi-elfe scruta les environs à la recherche d'une alternative. Celle-ci se présenta sous la forme d'une paire de bâtiments, adossés à la paroi rocheuse constituant l'étage au dessus comme le reste de la cité, disposant de nombreux balcons à différentes hauteurs, les rendant aisés à escalader, et montant jusqu'au niveau supérieur. Jugeant la réussite de l'escalade bien plus probable que son plan initial, Nehtar obliqua vers les dits bâtiments et, d'un bond puissant, atteignit le balcon le plus bas. Il entreprit ainsi de grimper la paroi, alternant entre les balcons d'une maison puis de l'autre, jusqu'à ce qu'il atteigne son objectif, à bout de souffle mais ayant enfin perdu ses poursuivants. Il prit quelques secondes pour reprendre son souffle et établir précisément l'endroit où il se trouvait, ce qu'il regretta aussitôt.

Tout d'abord, il se trouvait juste en face de l'escalier qui montait jusqu'au dernier niveau et il y avait tout autant de personnes qu'en bas. Deuxièmement, il était arrivé à quelques mètres d'un nouveau groupe de gardes qui, même s'ils n'étaient peut-être pas au courant de l'incident qui s'était déroulé quelques étages plus bas, n'appréciaient certainement pas de voir un individu – armé qui plus est – gravir les murs de la cité blanche impunément, tout particulièrement le jour de l'anniversaire de la fin de la guerre, et ceux-là ne semblaient pas disposés à négocier.

Grommelant un juron pour la énième fois cette journée, Nehtar se força à se relever et prit une grande inspiration avant de se jeter dans la marée humaine en ignorant les cris de protestation des gardes derrière lui. Jouant une nouvelle fois des coudes, il se fraya ô combien difficilement un passage au travers de la foule qui s'offusquait du manque flagrant de civilité de cet individu encapuchonné. Le demi-elfe crut un instant que l'escalier n'avait pas de fin, tant le gravir semblait prendre une éternité, son seul confort résidait dans la reconnaissance que ses poursuivants devaient trouver l'ascension tout aussi ardue que lui.

Finalement, il atteignit le sommet et put apercevoir le palais royal. Des gardes en gardaient l'entrée et le roi n'était nulle part en vue. Nehtar comprit alors qu'il devait encore se trouver à l'intérieur, s'entretenant avec ses proches avant de sortir s'adresser à la foule, son objectif résidait donc dans ce bâtiment. Il fit donc tranquillement son chemin dans la foule jusqu'au plus près possible de la porte, se fondant dans la masse pour éviter que ses poursuivants ne le repèrent. Une fois en vue de la porte depuis les premiers rangs, Nehtar s'élança à nouveau, provoquant une forte commotion parmi les spectateurs qui pouvaient le voir. Cette commotion alerta les gardes de la porte qui se placèrent aussitôt en formation devant pour bloquer le passage, lances sorties et prêtes à être utilisées.

Le demi-elfe considéra alors la chose, ils étaient quatre et il ne pouvait se permettre au pire que de ralentir un peu s'il ne voulait pas que les autres gardes derrière lui ne rejoignent le lot. Dans cette situation, la surprise et la vitesse étaient ses meilleures alliées. Il sauta quatre par quatre les quelques marches se trouvant devant la porte et, par une série de mouvements qui n'étaient ni gracieux, ni particulièrement recherchés, il mit hors de combat les deux gardes du milieu, créant une ouverture suffisamment large pour qu'il puisse s'y engouffrer et pénétrer dans le palais.

La réaction quand il posa les pieds dans le grand hall des rois ne se fit pas attendre. Un grand elfe à la chevelure blonde saisit son arc et encocha une flèche lui étant destiné tandis que son compagnon, un nain à la barbe rousse, attrapa sa hache de guerre qu'il brandit dans sa direction. Nehtar les reconnut aussitôt comme étant Legolas Vertefeuille et Gimli fils de Gloìn, les amis et compagnons du roi. Au même moment, le douzaine de gardes présents dans la salle réagirent à la menace que représentait le demi-elfe et l'encerclèrent immédiatement en pointant sur lui une rangée de lances. Quant au roi Elessar en personne, si l'arrivée impromptue l'avait surpris au même titre que les autres, il s'était simplement contenté de se relever de sur son trône, comme s'il savait d'avance que sa vie n'était nullement menacée.

Comprenant clairement qu'il était dépassé, et ayant de toute façon atteint son objectif, Nehtar leva ses deux mains vides en l'air, exécutant le geste universel de reddition. En voyant le peu d'effet que son geste semblait avoir sur les hommes, elfe et nain le menaçant, Nehtar déglutit et, par un instinct qu'il attribuait totalement à son ascendance paternelle, sentit la peur s'emparer de lui. Le regard qu'il pouvait lire dans les yeux des soldats et amis du roi n'était pas un regard appelant une quelconque compassion ou pitié.

« Assez ! Tonna le roi au plus grand soulagement du demi-elfe. Abaissez vos armes !

– Mais sire, fit l'un des gardes d'un ton incrédule, ce serait trop dangereux de laisser cet homme…

– J'ai dit assez ! Le coupa le roi. Rien ne nous autorise à considérer cet homme comme étant un assassin sans preuve. En prenant la couronne je me suis engagé à me mettre au service de mon peuple. J'accepterai une audience peu importe la manière dont l'intéressé viendra me la demander. De plus, regardez de plus près sa tenue, c'est un rôdeur du Nord »

Devant le discours de leur roi, les gardes abaissèrent à contrecœur leurs armes tout en jetant des regards assassins en directions de Nehtar qui était bien trop occupé à finalement remercier les Valar de leur clémence pour remarquer le geste.

Tandis que Gimli et Legolas abaissaient à leur tour leur arme, le demi-elfe s'avança et s'inclina promptement devant le roi et sa compagne, la reine Arwen, avant de prendre la parole :

« Je vous remercie, votre majesté, de m'accorder votre attention et je m'excuse de la rudesse de mon entrée, fit-il poliment. Tout d'abord, je ne suis pas à proprement parler un rôdeur, ou plutôt je ne le suis plus.

– Vraiment ? S'étonna le roi, étonné. Dans ce cas, pourquoi portez-vous leur tenue ?

– Par nostalgie je suppose, répondit Nehtar, j'ai servi sous la direction du chef Aranuir, votre ancêtre.

– Aranuir ? Répéta Aragorn, surpris. C'était il y a presque huit siècles.

– En effet, il m'avait accueilli parmi les siens après que je lui eut sauvé la vie lors d'une escarmouche. J'ai quitté les rôdeurs pour partir en direction des terres sauvages peu de temps avant sa mort, et même après mon retour en Eriador, j'ai préféré garder mes distances avec les autres rôdeurs.

– Et pourquoi cela ? Fit Gimli, intrigué.

Le demi-elfe grimaça, la question que soulevait le nain était précisément ce qu'il cherchait à éviter.

– Disons qu'il s'agit d'une raison, personnelle, maître nain, fit-il en tentant de dissimuler sa gêne.

– Voyons Gimli, lança le roi, il n'est pas poli d'importuner de la sorte notre invité, malgré son entrée quelque peu inconventionnelle, il ne nous a donné aucune raison de douter de lui.

Nehtar montra sa gratitude au roi en s'inclinant légèrement, tandis que le nain grommelait toujours.

– Maintenant que ces explications sont derrière nous, reprit le roi, pourquoi ne pas nous dire la raison de votre visite, maître… ?

– Oh, fit le demi-elfe en se rendant compte qu'il ne s'était pas présenté, je vous prie de m'excuser, mon nom est Nehtar.

– Très bien maître Nehtar, je vous écoute.

– Tenez, fit le demi-elfe en lançant au roi le morceau de cuir qu'il avait gardé dans sa tunique, geste qui fit se raidir les gardes autour.

– Qu'est-ce que… Commença le roi en dépliant le message, s'arrêtant net lorsqu'il découvrit les écritures dessus.

– Du noir-parler. Annonça Nehtar, confirmant les soupçons du roi et faisant frissonner les autres présents dans la pièce. Je l'ai trouvé sur le cadavre d'un orc que je venais de tuer dans le nord de l'Arthedain.

– Des orcs si loin à l'Ouest ? Intervint Legolas. Cela ne s'était pas vu depuis si longtemps.

– Ils y sont légion à présent, répondit sombrement le demi-elfe. J'en ai abattu des dizaines en l'espace de quelques jours.

– Et ce message, grommela Gimli qui avait toujours du mal à faire confiance au nouvel arrivant, que dit-il ?

– Le message ne raconte pas beaucoup de choses en soi, répondit le roi à la place de Nehtar, simplement un rapport simple et une demande de provisions »

Nehtar savait d'expérience que les descendants de la maison d'Isildur, et en particulier Aragorn, étaient très lettrés, et connaissaient de nombreuses choses, mais il fut surpris de voir que le roi semblait capable de lire aisément le noir-parler.

« Si ce n'est rien d'important, alors pourquoi s'en faire, rétorqua Gimli. Si ces imbéciles d'orcs ont envie de s'envoyer des messages, et bien laissez-les faire, ils finiront tous exterminés de toute façon.

– Ne soyez pas si hâtif, maître nain, lança le demi-elfe. Ce message renferme plus de sombres secrets qu'on ne pourrait le croire aux premiers abords.

– Il a raison, confirma le roi tout en observant le message d'un air pensif. La banalité de ce message est particulièrement troublante, même pour des orcs, et l'organisation des phrases est presque rythmique.

– Vous pensez qu'il pourrait s'agir d'un message codé ? S'enquit Legolas.

– J'en suis même certain, mais ce n'est pas tout, il y a trois symboles au sommet. Le premier, je l'ai trop souvent vu pour ne pas le reconnaître, c'est le symbole des orcs des monts brumeux. Le second lui ressemble très fortement avec seules quelques variations, donc je ne pense pas me tromper en affirmant qu'il doit s'agir du nouveau symbole des orcs qui vivent désormais en Eriador. Quant au troisième, c'est lui qui me pose problème, il me dit quelque-chose mais je n'arrive pas à mettre la main dessus.

– Votre analyse est très complète, votre majesté, avoua Nehtar, impressionné. C'est un sans faute jusque-là. Pour le troisième emblème, je suis moi-même arrivé à la même conclusion que vous, mais je me suis rappelé de l'endroit où j'avais vu ledit symbole.

– Et laissez-moi deviner, lança Gimli, cet endroit c'est la bibliothèque du Gondor et c'est pour cela que vous êtes venu ici.

– Vous êtes particulièrement perspicace, maître nain. En effet, c'est ici que je l'avais vu et c'est ici que je l'ai redécouvert, pas plus tard qu'une heure auparavant.

– Qu'est-ce donc alors ? Demanda le roi, impatient de le découvrir.

– C'est un vieux symbole utilisé au début du troisième âge par les tribus des grandes steppes de l'Est, lorsqu'elles se sont unies sous la bannière de leur roi, Khamûl l'oriental.

– L'un des Neuf, fit sombrement Legolas. Ce doit être une erreur, Sauron est vaincu, les Neuf ne sont plus.

– Sauron et ses ombres ne sont plus que poussière en effet, mais ce n'est pas le cas de ses autres subordonnés.

– Mais les alliés du seigneur noir ont été vaincus ! Protesta Gimli. Seuls les orcs sont capables de se démultiplier suffisamment rapidement pour compenser les pertes de la guerre, or ils sont bien trop stupides pour réussir à s'organiser tous seuls.

– Il est vrai que les hommes d'Umbar et des terres sauvages ont subis de bien trop lourdes pertes pour s'en remettre, lui répondit Nehtar, mais ce n'est pas le cas des hommes de Rhûn. Dites-moi maître nain, vous rappelez-vous avoir combattu beaucoup d'orientaux pendant la guerre ?

– Beaucoup, non, mais je peux vous assurer en avoir pourfendu quelques uns avec ma hache aux champs du Pelennor.

– Et je ne dis pas le contraire, seulement les informations que j'ai pu obtenir m'ont révélé que les hommes de Rhûn n'ont envoyé qu'une légion en soutien à Sauron, et que près d'un tiers à réussi à s'échapper du massacre pour rentrer sains et saufs chez eux.

– Seulement une légion ? S'étonna Aragorn en prenant un air pensif. Maintenant que vous le dites je ne me rappelle pas non plus avoir vraiment eu à faire avec eux.

– Et alors ? Lança Gimli. Qu'est-ce qui nous dit que ce n'était pas l'étendue de leurs troupes ?

– Il est vrai que c'est une possibilité, renchérit Legolas, après tout, il me paraît difficile d'entretenir une grande armée dans ces vastes étendues.

– Et c'est précisément là que vous vous trompez, le contra le demi-elfe. Le peuple des orientaux est un peuple nomade qui parcoure les immenses steppes de Rhûn, je n'ai pas beaucoup de connaissances les concernant, mais je sais que c'est un peuple divisé en d'innombrables tribus belliqueuses, chacune d'entre elles entretenant une armée de taille raisonnable constituée de tous les hommes en âge de se battre. Si vous réunissez l'intégralité de ces soldats en une seule force, vous obtenez une armée capable de rivaliser avec celle du Gondor, sans compter l'aide des orcs.

– Mais tout cela n'est que théorique, fit Gimli, si ces tribus sont aussi belliqueuses que vous le dites, sûrement elles doivent passer leur temps à se faire la guerre entre elles.

– C'est aussi ce que je pensais, mais la présence du symbole de Khamûl suggère le contraire. Vous voyez, du peu que j'en sais sur ce peuple, s'il y a bien une chose qui m'a marqué c'est qu'ils ne plaisantent pas avec les symboles, or celui-ci désigne les orientaux sous le joug de Khamûl, le seul moment de leur histoire où ils ont été unis sous une même bannière.

– J'aimerais pouvoir dire le contraire, commença le roi, mais ce ne peut être une coïncidence.

– Et le message dans toute cette histoire ? Fit Gimli. Que dit-il ?

– J'allais y venir, répondit Nehtar. Voyez-vous, je ne suis pas certain de ce que j'avance, mais je pense avoir décrypté son sens. Si j'ai juste, alors cela veut dire que le chef des orientaux a désormais sous sa botte la majorité des orcs de la terre du milieu, et qu'il se prépare à passer à l'attaque »

Poussant un profond soupir, Aragorn enfouit son visage entre ses mains tandis que sa reine posait sa main sur son épaule en geste de réconfort. Il releva ensuite la tête et alla plonger son regard dans celui de son épouse, cherchant silencieusement un peu de réconfort, avant de se lever de son trône en faisant à nouveau face au demi-elfe.

« Dans ce cas il nous faut nous préparer à la guerre »

* * *

 **J'espère que ce premier chapitre aura plu à tout le monde, et surtout à Syrene, et je vous dit à bientôt (j'espère) pour la suite ;)**


End file.
